


Five times Sansa and Arthur slept together by accident after a wedding and the one time they did it on purpose.

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Title says it all.
Relationships: Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Sansa Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 31





	1. Lysa and Petyr’s wedding

Sansa knew -as soon as she woke up -she was in bed with someone. Not someone random, she -unfortunately- knew exactly who he was.

She groaned.

“That’s nice of you to say.”

She took a deep breath in and turned her head. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She grumbled.

Arthur opened a huge smile. “Oh Red… You’re so nice to me.”

She pulled the sheet to cover her face.

“I can’t believe we did this.”

“Neither can I.” He offered. “I didn’t know you were that flexible.”

She pushed the sheet down and gave him a look.

“But I gotta say, Red, I was expecting more of a reaction from you. Like some screaming.”

She sighed. “Stop watching rom coms, Arthur. I remember very well what happened last night.”

“Oh do you? Because I wanted to ask about that thing…”

She pushed him. “Shut up. I can’t believe we did that.”

“Relax, Red. It’s the wedding thing. People get drunk, lonely and horny, and that’s simply Math.”

She scoffed.

If Sansa were to be honest, she hadn’t slept with Arthur because she was lonely or horny. She had been drunk, but to be fair, she’d deserved every single drop of alcohol she’d consumed on that wedding.

She couldn’t believe her aunt Lysa had actually married Petyr Baelish. The man was disgusting and he’d even flirted with Sansa AND her mother during the reception.

Arthur was there and he helped her to evade Baelish more than a few times. They’d talked, danced, laughed…

Sansa hadn’t planned on sleeping with Arthur -ever -but she wasn’t exactly mad it had happened.

He was close to her family and he was a decent guy for all his bad boy attitude.

“Hey, Red.” He called softly.

“Yes?”

“We’re cool?”

She smiled at him. “We’re cool.”


	2. Robb and Talisa’s Wedding

Arthur woke up to a mouthful of hair. Red hair.

Oh right.

Sansa was still sleeping heavily and he noticed it wasn’t even morning yet. He detangled himself from her carefully and went to the bathroom.

When he came back she was sitting on the bed, looking around. “You.”

He chuckled. “You really know how to make a man feel wanted, Red.”

Sansa snorted. “We did it again.”

“We did. I have to say, we improved from last time.”

Sansa groaned and fell back on her pillow. “It was supposed to be just once!”

Arthur sat beside her on the bed. “We have crazy chemistry, Red. The universe is saying so.”

She laughed. “I don’t mean to be that person…”

“Sure you don’t…”

“But you should really get out before my family starts waking up.”

“Good point.” Arthur conceded. “I don’t think Robb would like to see me getting out of your room.”

“You’d probably ruin their honeymoon. Talisa might get really upset.”

“Use my body then kick me out. I get it.”

“Arthur…” Sansa whined.

“But seriously, Red. We need to stop meeting like that.”

“I’m taking a date for Catia’s wedding!” She decided.

“Good luck with that.”


	3. Catia and Percival’s wedding

How was this her life?

Sansa was supposed to have some self-control -she was almost the only one among her siblings with sense -but here she was again.

She was definitely blaming Dickon for cancelling on her a week before the wedding. It was his fault that she’d gone without a date and ended up sleeping with Arthur again.

This was getting ridiculous.

They weren’t dating -or planning on it -and this was just…

Really weird.

But then last night…

Catia and Percival’s wedding had been really beautiful. But Catia had made a speech about how much she wished her dad was there -he’d died a few years back -and Arthur was left feeling really bad. His relationship with his uncle had been beyond complicated and he loved Catia dearly. Hearing her talk about her dad as if he’d been a saint had left him feeling like trash.

So he’d drunk. A lot.

“Please, tell me it’s you, Sansa.”

She snorted. “Why? Were you planning on sleeping with someone else?”

“I’d hoped Maggie was still single.”

She elbowed his stomach.

“Please, don’t do that.” He asked. “I think I’m dying.”

Sansa rolled to look at him. “You’re hungover. You drank a lot yesterday.”

He groaned again. “I don’t even remember it. How did I even manage to…”

“You didn’t.” She told him simply.

Arthur hummed. “So we didn’t fu…”

Sansa hit him with a pillow. “Don’t be crass.” She asked. “You weren’t able to…”

“Raise my sword?” He suggested snickering.

Sansa ignored him. “But you were very attentive in other areas.”

He groaned again. “Great. It was a pity fuck and we didn’t even fuck properly.”

Sansa slapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t say it like that!” She protested. “Besides, it wasn’t a pity anything.”

“You don’t need to spare my ego, Red.”

“Oh god. You really want to feel sorry for yourself today, hm? Well, I’m going then.”

Arthur just sighed.


	4. Bedivere and Bill’s wedding

In Arthur’s defense, he hadn’t planned on being such an asshole to Sansa. It wasn’t an excuse, but he’d been hungover and had just woken up, so… Yeah, he’d been an asshole and he felt like shit.

She deserved much better than that.

It wasn’t even because he’d be embarrassed about not being able to… Perform. He’d been way too drunk for that, and that stuff was normal. He’d just felt like shit because of the thing with his uncle.

Still…

He’d apologized -multiple times. There were even flowers involved. Many of those. Enough that she’d threatened to hit him with a bouquet if he sent more.

When Bedivere and Bill’s wedding came around, he decided to be on his best behavior and act like the decent man he knew he could be.

Bed and Bill had been together for years, but had never chosen to make it ‘official’. After all the weddings they had recently, they decided it was worth the party.

It was a hell of a wedding. Amazing. Crazy party, amazing food, great music… A lot of drinking.

So, when Arthur woke up next to Sansa, he wasn’t surprised, shocked or even remotely bothered by it.

They were spooning, so he pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

“Your breath stinks.” Sansa grumbled.

“You’re a true romantic, Red.” He kissed her just below the ear.

Sansa giggled. “You’re tickling me.”

“Yeah?” He brushed his beard against her neck, making her squirm. “I think you said the same thing when my beard was tickling somewhere else.”

She tried to elbow him, but this time he managed to hold her. “It’s an old trick, love. It won’t work again.”

She sighed. “Can you let me go? I need to pee.”

“Sure. Let’s have breakfast after.”

She turned her head to look at him. “Wow. You’re treating me to breakfast this time?”

“Only if you brush your teeth first.”


	5. Arya and Gendry’s Wedding

Arya and Gendry eloped all the way to Vegas and got married on a weekend.

Catelyn had been beyond herself, although there was a part of her that was happy that Arya had decided to ‘settle down’ at all.

Sansa had to do a lot of intervening so her mother and sister wouldn’t fight over something so simple. Ned liked Gendry, so he didn’t mind the way they’d chosen to get married.

It took some begging and a lot of talking, but Arya finally accepted throwing a party to celebrate the deed, even though she refused having a more ‘formal’ ceremony.

Of course, Arya being who she was, turned the dinner into a full party with tequila shots and a rock band.

“I can still taste tequila.” Sansa whined.

“I think I smell like a chimney.” Arthur said from her side.

She looked at him. “We have the most peculiar habit I’ve ever seen.”

Arthur laughed. “Maybe we’re too weak for weddings.”

Sansa smiled at him. “Yeah… But now we’re out of weddings.”

He grinned at her. “Careful there, Red. Or I’ll find another wedding for us.”


	6. Their favorite wedding

“Oh no.” Arthur groaned dramatically. “I got drunk and slept with someone again? Why is this my life? What’s your name?”

Sansa hit him with a pillow.

Arthur laughed and grabbed her pillow. “Morning, Red.”

She was trying to hold back a smile. “Hi, Arthur.”

“You’re looking even better than you did yesterday.”

“What? After all that effort?” She demanded.

Arthur pulled her, then rolled them both, so he was on top of her.

“You were like a dream yesterday. I think I might’ve cried when I saw you.”

“You did cry. A lot. Arya showed me the pictures.”

Arthur snorted. He grabbed her left hand, then kissed the ring around her finger. “I think that was my favorite wedding.”

Sansa smiled fondly at him. “I sure hope so.”

“Just one thing, Mrs. Pendragon.”

“What?”

“Your breath stinks.”

Sansa pinched his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @madamebaggio


End file.
